


Footprints on the Moon

by bad_seed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, George's point of view, M/M, Sibling Incest, So many similies and metaphors, Twincest, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_seed/pseuds/bad_seed
Summary: "And I looked at the moon that hung above our heads and thought about the footprints on it somewhere."George's point of view on his first kiss with Fred. It's quite poetic if I do say so myself.You = Fred





	Footprints on the Moon

We ran from the rain to the barn in our backyard, hand-in-hand as you dragged me along. I had always hated storms and the way the thunder sounded 'crash, boom, bang' , but you somehow made it seem as though my fears were miniscule.  
The rain froze our skin, my swirling thoughts turned to icicles and our bones clattered together at the sensation. So we huddled together for warmth in that barn, hidden from the rain, listening as the sound resonated on the peeling walls. Such a deep, full sound the 'crash, boom, bang' was. Your arms found my waist and I stared, mesmerized by the curve of your elbow on my hip.  
  
We had only the soft glow of the moonlight, and so you flicked your wand to illuminate the tip. I could see every curve of your face, so delicately placed as if Merlin himself painted your portrait on a blank canvas. I was nervous for no reason, the shape of a paperclip in my pocket branding itself into my thigh.  
  
You smiled at me. Oh God, you smiled at me and I felt my heart pump in reverse, blood rushing to my cheeks that were already dusty rose from the cold breeze and frozen rain. You smiled and I didn't know what to do. I almost told you to kiss me right there because suddenly crash, boom, bang I was in love.  
But I bit my tongue and instead used my eyes that were so similar to yours to follow our trail of muddy footprints that lead to somewhere. And I looked at the moon that hung above our heads and thought about the footprints on it somewhere. If the first man on the moon traced his own footprints the way I trace ours. I sit in wonder as to whether moon dust under space shoes feels the same as the dirt in our backyard does under mine.  
You tightened your grip slightly and I turned to you, confused by the smirk on your face. I guess you were talking and my mind was too overcrowded with footprints to hear you. Your voice vibrated in my brain, and I let it take over my being and listened to it like Morse Code. You whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but turn my head as if it were meant to be.  
  
Your voice cut off so suddenly and I fear I was holding the scissors that stopped you speaking in that voice that dripped down my spine like hot, liquid gold. I caught your eyes and held your gaze for as long as I could, studying the little bronze flecks in your otherwise sweet brown irises. I turned my attention to your lips. Those gentle rose petals on your face that seemed to hold the sweetest nectar that only the most rare kind of bees could access.  
  
I thought my eyes were bugging out when you seemed to get closer, but soon realized you had rested your forehead against mine. A simple touch that sent electricity into my very veins, causing the blood to bubble. It appeared that I could no longer stop myself from wanting to explore the undiscovered planet that was your lips and I was leaning in without a second thought.  
  
I paused just as our lips brushed, too frightened to go any further as the rain washed away our footprints. You were frozen where you sat and I couldn't blame you. I then thought if I could learn to overcome my fear of the noise, then I could conquer anything and I kissed you without a care in the world about the moon dust sprinkling from the orb in the sky or the backwards beat of my heart that belonged to you.  
  
You kissed me back and sighed softly as if you'd been waiting for this as well. The thunder seemed to disappear for all I could hear was the light click of lips as they met over and over again. You asked for entrance into my mouth and I complied far too eagerly.  
  
We lost track of time for time was just a concept that didn't matter, and we lived in the world filled with colors between our eyelids.  
  
You pulled away and I searched your features for any sign of a negative emotion. I awaited rejection, but instead you just smiled big and brighter than the moon. You kissed me again, this time with less nerves and more fire, a fire I prayed I would meet many times over.  
  
The sun rose sooner than we expected and we blamed the moonlight for being such a distraction. You pulled me to my feet and my legs wobbled, still in shock that your rose petal planet was no longer undiscovered. Your fingers laced with mine and we made our way through muddy fields, back to the house that didn't feel like home, leaving new footprints in our trail.


End file.
